Los Secretos del Amor y el Pasado
by Cenizas-De-Amor
Summary: La vida es una amiga bipolar y cuando menos lo esperas te clava el puñal por la espalda. ¿Qué haces cuando te enteras que tu vida fue una mentira? Nace un amor inexplicable el cual se verá cegado por los celos de una persona que descubrirás, será capaz de dar su vida por ti. Porque a dos de ellos los une un terrible pasado; porque nada es lo que parece...
1. La Dolorosa Verdad

_**Aclaraciones **_

**Hola, somos Cenizas de Amor. Cuatro chicas (3 mexicanas y 1 argentina) que estamos juntas para crear historias, sin importar nuestras edades y nacionalidades, unidas por nuestro amor por Harry Potter.**

**Primero queremos hacer unas aclaraciones:**

***Dumbledore, Severus Snape y Fred Weasley están vivos.**

***Harry no sabe de los sentimientos de Severus por su madre.**

**Todos saben que Severus fue un espía de Dumbledore, al igual que Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson también lo fueron.**

***Ron y Hermione nunca sintieron atracción entre sí y nunca hubo un beso entre ellos.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por el momento. Esperamos disfruten la historia y nos dejen sus comentarios, tanto si les gusto el capítulo como si no les gusto, para que podamos mejorar.**

**Besos.**

~0~0~0~0~0~

**Capítulo 1**

**La Dolorosa Verdad  
><strong>

Oscuro. Todo estaba oscuro mientras ella era arrastrada hacia un precipicio donde lo único que habitaba era el vacío.

Caía. Caía inmersa en la más absoluta soledad, a tal velocidad que le era casi imperceptible darse cuenta de lo sucedido. Caía en un abismo sin fin; caía, caía, solo caía...

Dolor. El dolor recorrió todo su ser. La sensación de mil puñaladas clavándose en su cuerpo fue tan fuerte que le corto la respiración momentáneamente. Creyó escuchar su corazón romperse en pequeños fragmentos y sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo...¡Mierda, esto dolía!

Caminaba cual alma en pena, igual que un inocente que es condenado a muerte por un crimen que no cometió; arrastrando los pies hacia el sacrificio, habiendo perdido ya toda fe y esperanza. ¿En que se había equivocado para que la vida se vengara de ella de esta manera?

Desde chica fue educada y respetuosa, siempre le gusto ayudar a los demás. Sus padres tuvieron muchos problemas para concebirla y habían pasado por muchos tratamientos muggles para tenerla; por eso ella trataba de compensarlos haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en todo lo que la vida le proponía, para que ellos se sintieran orgullosos.

Era una de las mejores brujas que tenia Hogwarts, miembro de La Orden Del Fénix, tercer y única mujer integrante del "Trío Dorado" y, esto leerse con mucha modestia, una pieza importante en la caída del Innombrable; entonces...¿Porque le pasaba todo esto?

Se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de rodillas, obligándose a apoyar las manos sobre el suelo para no golpearse la cara contra este. Las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos le dificultaban la visión. Trato de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas le fallaron y volvió a caer en la misma posición que hace segundos. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras rememoraba lo ocurrido en este fatídico día.

Bienvenidos al infierno de Hermione Granger...

**~Flash Back~**

El color gris del cielo dejaba claro que tarde o temprano llovería, pero eso no parecía importarles a la muchedumbre que se reunía frente al tren en la Plataforma 9¾.

Una castaña corría entre la multitud levantando de vez en cuando la mano para saludar a algún que otro conocido; buscando con mirada ansiosa a sus amigos.

Pudo divisar a un grupo que estaba alejado de los demás y sonrió al ver seis cabezas pelirrojas, una larga cabellera rubia y a dos morochos, uno de ellos sumamente despeinado.

Echó a andar con paso rápido en dirección a sus amigos, pero cuando ya estaba cerca del campo de visión de estos, algo, o mejor dicho al alguien, se interpuso en su camino haciéndola caer.

-_¿Por qué demonios no te fijas por donde...?_- la voz que arrastraba las palabras se detuvo repentinamente al ver a la persona que tenía a sus pies.

Hermione se incorporo lentamente sobándose la parte afectada, se arreglo una arruguita en su pollera y se dispuso a pedir perdón.

-_Lo lamen... ¿Malfoy?_- la Griffindor no pudo evitar pronunciar el apellido con asco y eso no paso desapercibido para el recién nombrado.

-_No Granger, soy tu hada madrina y vengo a cumplirte un deseo_- dijo el rubio levemente irritado. _"¿Qué problema hay en que sea yo?"_ susurró para sus adentros.

-_Ja, Ja, Ja. Que gracioso eres Malfoy_- dijo la joven con ironía. Se disponía a irse cuando una mano la detuvo.

-_¿Y tú a donde crees que vas?_

-_Y a ti eso que te importa hurón_.

-_Granger, Granger, Granger... ¿Con esa boquita dices mamá? Por si no te han enseñado modales, cuando atropellas, o en tu caso mejor dicho: "Casi matas", a una persona, a esta se le suele pedir perdón._

_-¿Que yo casi te mato?_- pregunto abriendo los ojos como platos.

-_Te sugiero que comiences a hacer dieta, casi me aplastas Granger, estas por igualar el peso de Goyle._

No hace falta decir que Hermione estaba completamente indignada...

-_Eres un...un..._

-¿Un qué Granger?

-_Un estúpido_

-_Tarada_

-_Idiota_

-_Das asco Granger, juntándote con gentuza como los pobretones de Weasley y San Potter._

-_Cállate Malfoy. Eres un maldito cobarde, un niñito de papá que cuando las cosas se complican corre bajo las faldas de tu madre._

-_¡Y tú sigues siendo una sangre sucia inmunda!_

Le dolió, esa frase le dolió. Siempre fingió indiferencia, fingió que esas palabras no le provocaban ni el más mínimo sentimiento, pero la verdad era que la lastimaban. Y mucho. Se dio vuelta y siguió con paso lento pero decidido su camino, dejando atrás al estúpido hurón albino y sus insultos.

-_¡Hermione!- dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo, corriendo al encuentro de su amiga._

_-¡Muchachos!-_ Hermione los abrazó a los dos con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y se olvido completamente del pequeño encuentro que tuvo con Malfoy.

Se fundieron en un abrazo que duro largos minutos, olvidándose de todos los demás, mientras, un poco más apartados de ellos, unos ojos grises miraban la escena furiosos y un joven de cabellos castaño no perdía vista de los movimientos de Hermione.  
>Cuando el abrazo finalmente se rompió, la castaña fue a saludar a sus otros amigos. Saludo a Neville, que se había convertido en un muy guapo joven de ojos azules, a Luna, que tenía un aspecto angelical, a Ginny, a los gemelos Fred y George, que seguían igual de divertidos que siempre y por último a los señores Weasley, que casi la asfixian con un abrazo de oso.<p>

Todos se despidieron de Molly y Arthur, subieron al tren y buscaron un compartimiento libre.

_-¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones Hermione?-_ le pregunto Neville una vez se hubieran acomodado en uno de los últimos compartimientos.

Cuando la ojimiel estaba por contestar alguien abrió la puerta.

_-Hola de nuevo muchachos  
><em>

_-¿Fred?... ¿George?_

_-Los mismos que visten y calzan Ronnie-_ bromeo Fred.

Todos rieron por el apodo de Ron…

_-No me digan Ronnie, y… ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?_

_-Solo queríamos decirles que si necesitaban algo nos buscaran en la parte delantera del tren_

_-¿Viajaran con nosotros? ¿Por qué?-_ pregunto Hermione.

_-La vida es sorprendente y los misterios que encierra también- los gemelos intercambiaron miradas y salieron, dejando al grupo de amigos con muchas preguntas._

El viaje se produjo sin problemas, entre bromas, risas y anécdotas.

Entraron al castillo todos juntos, hablando de lo que les esperaría este año, de sus sueños y logros para el futuro...de pronto Harry se detuvo.

_-¿Qué pasa amigo?-_ le preguntó Ron

Harry miro a su alrededor y acaricio las paredes.

_-Este será nuestro último año en Hogwarts._

Era verdad, todos (excepto Ginny y Luna) deberían marcharse para siempre de Hogwarts una vez terminado el año. Los amigos agacharon la cabeza apenados. No se habían puesto a pensar en eso y ahora que lo hacían les dolía la idea de dejar lo que para ellos era su hogar.

_-¡¿Qué pasa chicos!?... Arriba esos ánimos. No piensen en que tienen que abandonar Hogwarts, piensen en todas las aventuras que aún les queda por vivir aquí-_ dijo Ginny, tratando de recuperar la alegría. A ella también le dolía pensar en eso.

Nadie dijo nada, solo se limitaban a mirar el suelo. El ambiente se había vuelto denso y la tristeza podía olerse en el aire. Harry estaba por romper ese incomodo silencio cuando vio a la profesora McGonagall acercarse a paso presuroso hasta ellos.

Minerva saludo a cada uno y les pidió que fueran a sus respectivas salas comunes. Cuando el Trío de Oro estaba por retirarse la profesora los detuvo.

_-Potter, Weasley, por favor vallan a la sala común de Griffindor. Señorita Granger, usted venga conmigo._

Hermione siguió en silencio a la profesora McGonagall preguntándose internamente para que necesitaba su presencia. Se dio cuenta que iban al despacho del director y sus dudas fueron en aumento, pero no se animo a formular pregunta alguna.

Al llegar Minerva McGonagall llamó a la puerta con mano temblorosa. Estaba nerviosa y no podía ocultarlo; lo que menos quería era que Hermione Granger, su mejor alumna, saliera lastimada de todo aquello.

Entraron lentamente a la sala, en la que las esperaban el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Snape y el señor y la señora Granger. Al principio Hermione no se dio cuenta que sus padres también se encontraban en esa habitación, así que solo saludo a los dos profesores.

_-¿Que tal su viaje señorita Granger?-_ pregunto en tono amable el anciano director.

_-Muy bien señor, muchas gracias por preguntar- _la castaña seguía sin entender el motivo por el cual se encontraba allí.

_-Genial...Genial...-_ su voz se fue apagando progresivamente y dirigió su mirada hacia el rincón.

Hermione también dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo lugar y pudo darse cuenta de la presencia de sus padres.

_-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-_ exclamo feliz, pero al segundo esa felicidad se convirtió en temor al ver los rastros de lagrimas en la cara de su madre_- ¿Qué paso?-_ fue lo único que pudo articular.

Jean Granger volvió a romper en llanto, mientras su esposo, Hank, trataba inútilmente de consolarla.

_-¿Qué pasó?-_ volvió a preguntar la joven, cada vez más preocupada.

_-¿Sabes que te amamos, verdad?-_ pregunto Jean entre lagrimas

_-Pasé lo que pase, siempre serás nuestra pequeña, nuestra hija-_ continuo Hank

Hermione cada vez estaba más confundida: ¿Qué hacía allí?, ¿Por qué estaban también sus padres?, ¿Por qué su madre lloraba?  
>Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza y para su desgracia no había respuesta alguna.<p>

-_Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te tuve entre mis brazos-_ la señora Granger había dejado de llorar y con los ojos hinchados miraba a su hija directamente a los ojos_- Te amé desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando ella te trajo a nuestra casa._

"¿Ella?" se pregunto la Griffindor

_-Eras tan chiquita- _se notaba en su voz temblorosa, Hank estaba conteniendo el llanto- _Tan hermosa e indefensa. Nos cautivaste desde el primer momento._

Jean asintió y continúo hablando

_-Y cuando abriste los ojos... ¡Esos hermosos ojos miel!...en ese momento lo supimos, supimos de que nos faltaba algo, que nos faltabas tú, que sin ti jamás seríamos felices, y entonces...entonces tomamos la decisión, la decisión de tenerte en nuestras vidas._

A esta altura Hermione ya estaba llorando. Tenía una horrible sensación en el pecho, sensación que aumentaba con el paso de los minutos.

_-Díganmelo de una vez, díganme que está pasando..._

_- Nunca olvides que eres lo más importante para nosotros..._

_-¡HABLEN!-_ estalló la castaña

_-Eres...eres-_ Hank no pudo continuar.

_-Eres adoptada-_ Jean hizo una mueca de dolor al pronunciar esas palabras.

No hay manera de explicar lo que Hermione sintió al oír esas palabras, su mundo se derrumbo en segundos frente a sus ojos; la felicidad de escapo de sus manos.

_-¿Qué?-_ pregunto con un hilo de voz. Había escuchado mal, sí, eso era...

_-No eres Granger-_ por primera vez, Albus Dumbledore, intervino en la conversación_- Eres una bruja de sangre pura...eres Nott._

**~Fin de Flash Back~**

Suspiró y con esfuerzo se puso de pie. Apoyo la espalda contra la pared y dejo que las lágrimas siguieran corriendo libres por su rostro. Miro fijamente los jardines del castillo y volvió a perderse en sus recuerdos.

**Fin Del Capítulo 1**


	2. El Comienzo del Dolor

**Capítulo 2 : El Comienzo del Dolor  
><strong>

**~Flash Back~**

¿Alcanzan las lágrimas para describir tanto dolor? ¿Cómo mierda se puede con inmundas palabras expresar ese maldito y ruin sentimiento?... no hay palabras suficientes para enunciar tal pena.

Los susurros del alma son tan sutiles y a la vez tan desesperados que las palabras se vuelven indignas para describirlos.

No solo era dolor emocional, era dolor físico…

Le dolía respirar, le dolía el corazón, le dolía seguir viviendo… un cuchillo caliente había sido enterrado en su pecho, traspasándola completamente, saliendo por la espalda. Sus sueños se estrellaron contra la realidad y se desplomaron…

Recordó los momentos que vivió con ellos, con sus "padres": sus cumpleaños, las navidades, las vacaciones, como la cuidaban cuando se sentía mal, como la protegían cuando alguien quería perjudicarla... siempre dijeron que no dejarían que nadie la lastimara…fallaron en eso, ahora estaba desecha.

Se aferro a los buenos recuerdos, pero estos se escaparon de ella y el vacío y la oscuridad ocuparon su lugar. Corrió internamente tratando de alejarse de ese sentimiento, pero cuanto más se alejaba, el dolor más se acercaba, atrapándola entre sus tentáculos oscuros y envolviéndola hasta asfixiarla y cayó, cayó al abismo… cayó por tanto tiempo que dejó de sentir.

_-Me mintieron…todos estos años han sido mentira-_ su voz sonó como una sierra oxidada, ya no lloraba, ya no tenia lagrimas, estas se habían secado al igual que su felicidad.

_-No, nosotros no te mentimos…tu eres nuestra hija, eres nuestra pequeña. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás; quizás…-_ Jean trago saliva y se aclaro la garganta antes de volver a hablar. No se mostraría débil, siempre había sabido que este momento llegaría, pero nunca creyó que tendría que ser de esta forma, que se verían obligados a decírselo a su niña porque _**Él**_ la querría en su vida_- quizás no seas nuestra hija biológica, es verdad que no llevas nuestra sangre-_ Fuerte. Debía ser fuerte, su Hermione los necesitaba…no podía flaquear ahora, ella y Hank tenían que mantenerse en pie para poder ayudar a su hija, ellos serian su apoyo, como siempre lo habían sido_- pe…pero nosotros te amamos, te queremos más que a nuestra vida misma y si hasta ahora no te habíamos dicho nada era porque…porque…-_ maldición, no podía controlar el temblor de su voz…

_-Porque aun no era el momento-_ la mirada de Hank era decidida, sabía muy bien esconder su dolor, miedo y tristeza…él era el hombre, él debía hablar y cuidar a las mujeres que amaba_- Pasaste por muchas cosas horribles en este último tiempo. Ayudaste a tus amigos, te enfrentaste a terroristas…_

_-Mortífagos_- susurró Dumbledore- _eran mortífagos no terroristas…_

_-Es lo mismo director-_ le respondió Hank enojado por haber sido interrumpido, tenia unos minutos de valor y los utilizaría antes de que fuera tarde_- Mione, princesa...arriesgaste tu vida, enfrentaste tus miedos, ayudaste a matar a Lady Vladimir..._

_-Lord Voldemort…era un hombre, no una mujer y se llamaba Voldemort no Vladim…_

_-Albus–_ carraspeo Snape_- no se ofenda, pero creo que es mejor que cierre la boca y deje de decir estupideces.  
><em>

Todas las personas que se encontraban en esa habitación miraron sorprendidos al profesor de pociones, todos menos la gryffindor, la cual tenia la cabeza gacha para no ver la realidad que tenia ante sus ojos…

Severus Snape tenía la mirada clavada en aquella joven, la cual no era merecedora de su cariño ni aprecio pero si de su respeto. Snape nunca fue una persona muy sentimental, pero lo hubiera dado todo por no ver a Hermione Granger en ese estado.

Albus sabía que era una tontería lo que hacía, pero prefería quedar como idiota, tenía que intervenir de alguna manera, apaciguar las aguas…Hermione Granger estaba por caer, por destrozarse y destrozar… y eso que esto era solo el principio. Siguió aparentando inocencia y estupidez, y continuó hablando

_-Pe-pero Severus…yo solo estaba corrigien…-_ se detuvo al darse cuenta de la mirada asesina que le dedico por unos segundos el profesor de pociones y se calló tras pronunciar un _"Lo lamento"_

_-Hija, esto no tiene porque afectar nuestra relación, todo puede seguir como hasta ahor…_

La risa fría que resonó por el lugar hizo que a todos dejaran de respirar y miraran sorprendidos a la persona que había soltado aquel sonido tan espeluznante en un momento como ese. Hermione levantó la cabeza y a todos se les heló la sangre. Su boca sonreía pero eso no era lo que los había paralizado, habían sido sus ojos, aquellos que siempre tenían un brillo divertido y perspicaz, que ahora los miraba sin ver. Apagados, vacíos…muertos.

_-¿Cómo pueden decir eso?... ¿Cómo pueden siquiera pensarlo?-_ no había siquiera levantado la voz, lo había dicho con tanta calma, soltura y frialdad que había logrado asustar a todos_- Me traicionaron, me mintieron… ¿y aun tienen la desfachatez de insinuar que quieren que todo sea como antes?_

El salón se vio sumido silencio por largo minutos, una hora quizás, pero nadie se atrevió romperlo.

Dumbledore decidió que era tiempo de hablar seriamente, esto se estaba complicando. _"Por Merlín, aun falta lo más complicado" _susurró.

Se levanto y buscó en su tunica por unos momentos antes de sacar un pequeño collar con un dije en forma del planeta Saturno, que tenia en su interior una mezcla de azul y violeta que brillaba con estrellas, luego se lo tendió a la joven.

Esperó en ese lugar con su brazo extendido hasta que este se endormeció y comenzó a sentir un hormigueo.

Hermione miro de soslayo a su director y luego volvió la vista a sus supuestos padres. Albus suspiro, bajo el brazo y se dispuso a explicarle el porque se lo estaba dando.

_-Esto pertenece a la familia Nott, más bien, pertenecía a Lyra, a tu madr…_

_No lo quiero. No quiero nada de esa familia, ellos no tienen nada que ver conmigo._

_-Le aconsejo que recapacite Señorita Grang…_

_-No se meta en esto profesor, no es algo que le incumba…y nadie le a pedido ni su consejo ni su opinión- _sabía que ni su director, ni sus padres no tenían la culpa…pero no podía evitar estar enojada con todo el mundo.

Dumbledore iba a replicar algo pero Jane se le adelantó.

_-No le hables así a tu profesor Mione, el solo quiere ayudar…_

_-Pues nadie le ha pedido su ayuda-_ replicó la castaña molesta.

_-Hermione-_ Hank había tomado la palabra_- Hija…_

_-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!-_ Había tratado de mantener la calma, pero esto era demasiado, la superaba, la asfixiaba y si no lo dejaba salir moriría por dentro…había explotado y muchos saldrían heridos en esta explosión…solo quería gritar y nada le impedía hacerlo _-¡Yo no soy tu hija!_

Se detuvo unos segundos al ver la expresión de dolor en la cara del que hasta hora había creído su padre, pero luego esa culpa se transformo en más enojo, más odio, odio hacia el mundo, hacia ella misma.

_-Hermione-_ Jane se le acercó lentamente y estiro su brazo para tomarle la mano.

_-¡NO ME TOQUES!... ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER A NINGUNO DE USTEDES DOS NUNCA MÁS EN MI VIDA!_

Y Hermione huyó, salió corriendo, obteniendo como último recuerdo de ese momento la imagen de su dos padres abrazados llorando.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

La llovizna de la tarde se había convertido en una fuerte tormenta, mostrando así su estado de ánimo y la condición en la que se encontraban sus sentimientos, acompañando así su dolor.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban vacíos, todos los alumnos debían encontrarse en el Gran Salón para la cena de bienvenida, prácticamente reinaba el silencio que solo era roto por el eco de sus pasos.

Hermione caminaba temblando aun sin creer en todo lo que había pasado…la cabeza le daba vueltas así que se llevo las dos manos hacia esta para apretarla un poco y así tratar de disminuir el dolor, pero todo se complico cuando comenzó a faltarle el aire, cuando el dolor del pecho se hizo insoportable y cuando las paredes comenzaron a cerrarse a su alrededor. Desesperada comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba aire, se estaba asfixiando… La desesperación hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y estas pudieron por fin correr libres…

Corrió, corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello hasta que logró salir a los jardines del castillo, en donde corrió aun más hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más y cayó en un charco de agua y barro. Se arrodillo ya sin aliento ni fuerzas para caminar y levanto la cara al cielo, sus lágrimas confundiéndose con la lluvia.

No le importaba el frío, no le importaba estar mojada…no sentía nada de eso, era secundario…el dolor de la verdad ocupaba todo.

Gritó, gritó todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron, los sollozos se convirtieron en fuertes gritos de llanto que era camuflado por los truenos…y se quedo allí sentada hasta que sus lágrimas volvieron a secarse, hasta que la tormenta bajo de intensidad, hasta que se dio cuenta que esto realmente estaba pasando.

Se levanto y arrastrando los pies volvió al interior del castillo.

**~Fin de Flash Back~**

Tenía que ir al Gran Salón…ya todos en estos momentos deberían encontrarse allí…no tenía ganas ni fuerza pero necesitaba verlos, necesitaba ver a Harry y Ron…necesitaba saber que contaba con ellos, que nunca les fallarían.

Por fin llego a los baños. Se saco la ropa y se apresuro a tomar una ducha corta. Desnuda como se encontraba se acerco al espejo y se observo unos instantes.

Se había vuelto una bella joven, con una estrecha cintura, unas largas y bien tornadas piernas y aunque sus pechos no eran muy grandes eran turgentes.

Miró su rostro y suspiro. Tenía unos grandes ojos miel, que ahora estaban irritados, una pequeña y respingada nariz, cubierta por unas pequeñas pequitas, que ahora se encontraba roja, y su cabello ahora estaba conformado por unos hermosos rulos bien formados; claro que en esos momentos su pelo parecía un nido de pájaros…pero ¿Qué importaba la apariencia en estos momentos?

Sacó de la tunica su varita y con unos cuantos movimientos y hechizos no verbales limpió y secó su ropa, su cuerpo y arreglo su cabello. Por ultimó utilizó un hechizo, que había encontrado en los libros de la biblioteca, y bajo la irritación de sus ojos y nariz.

Estaba lista, nadie se daría cuenta que su vida se había convertido en un infierno, de un momento a otro, en unas pocas horas.  
>Se paró nuevamente frente al espejo y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía compuso una sonrisa en su rostro, una falsa, fría y mentirosa, pero una sonrisa al menos; solo esperaba poder aguantar y no derrumbarse nuevamente…<p>

Suspiró y se dispuso a enfrentarse a la realidad.

**Fin del Capítulo 2**

**Esperamos les halla gustado el capitulo y nos dejen sus hermosos comentarios...**

**Trataremos de publicar todos los lunes...pero tengan en cuenta que las cuatro tenemos cosas que hacer y puede que nos atrasemos . **

**Las parejas de este fic serán: **

**Draco y Hermione **

**Theo y Luna**

**Harry/Pansy/Blaise**

**Esperamos nos acompañen en esta aventura y disfruten.**

**Un beso de parte de todas.**

**~Ciel **


End file.
